


Stand by me

by Junllo



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Car Accidents, Hospitalization, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Injury Recovery, M/M, Recovery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-03-23 03:42:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13778925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junllo/pseuds/Junllo
Summary: 3 months ago Hyunwoo and Minhyuk had a fight.Since that day they didn't saw each other again or even heard from each other. They didn't break up, but it was difficult.While Hyunwoo was working as usual at night, he got a call from a doctor of the hospital, with unfortunate news.





	1. 3am - the call

_„I can't do this anymore Hyunwoo... I'm sorry“_

 

It's been 3 months since Minhyuk and Hyunwoo had a fight. And Hyunwoo was glad he could move on, just somehow. Barely.

But he managed to keep his routine, keep his job and everything. Besides his lover. Of course he missed him, oh god how he missed him. Just his presence, which was always so relieving and positive that calmed Hyunwoo. He had to get used to that at least, but it was more than hard, harder than he would've ever imagined. Hyunwoo wishes that he could see the younger again.

Since their fight he kept his distance and Minhyuk as well. They didn't broke up, but Minhyuk wants some kind of a break. But it hurt just as much as a break up, Hyunwoo imagined. The reason Minhyuk was so angry, or sad was that Hyunwoo's job had... difficult work times. He works in a museum as the night guard, so yes he was always away at night and fell asleep the moment he came home. That was not enough for Minhyuk, although Hyunwoo had no choice, he likes his job and the work times didn't bother him. Of course he would love to spend more time with Minhyuk, he always tried hard to spent time with him whenever he's free. Not only Minhyuk was affected, but also Hyunwoo.

So they were on a break.

One day when Hyunwoo was at work, wandering around the hallways of the museum with his flashlight he received a call. A call he will never forget in his life. A call that let his heart ache more than ever.

“Son Hyunwoo...?” he answered the phone.

“Good evening Mr Son. Dr. Kim speaking, I hope I do not disturb your sleep that much” Hyunwoo didn't know the man, but he didn't thought about his doctor title that much until- “it's very unfortunate...” he heard him clear his throat “Mr. Son you are listed as the emergency contact for Lee Minhyuk, can you confirm?”

That was it, he lost it on the inside, nearly dropping his flashlight.

“Y-yes..?” he mumbled in shock. His mind couldn't process what was happening. Minhyuk? What happened? He asked himself, what he should've just spoke out loud, but his mouth was not capable of moving.

“Sadly he got in our hospital as an emergency case of an accident. His life is no longer in danger I can promise you that, but... he's still not in a very good condition. We ask you to come visit him as fast as you can, that a familiar face can greet him when he wakes up.”

“Of course!” he agreed without thinking. “I'm-” he quickly checked the clock. It was about 3am. “I'm working right now, but I will immediately call my coworker. I'll be there in 30 minutes, if that's ok?” He rushed to his office and packed his stuff while listening to the final answer of the doctor.

“That's ideal. Thank you Mr. Son. Mr. Lee's room number is 361.”

“Thank you.” he hung up. Hyunwoo slowly took a seat, trying to process everything, but he couldn't just yet. He had to call his coworker, he needs to get to the hospital. And so he did.

His coworker was kind enough to understand and also picked up the pace to get to their work place. Hyunwoo greeted him, still in shock and thanked him again. “No problem, Hyunwoo. Now go look after him...” Hoseok looked also more than worried, he knew Minhyuk as well. Hyunwoo nodded while shaking his hand. He loosened his grip and turned away, not even noticing that Hoseok was already entering the museum. Taking a deep breath he looked over to his car, tightening the grip around his car keys he already prepared. So many things rushed through his mind as he walked to his car. But also he couldn't get a grip on even a single thought. It was a mess. He didn't thought about if it's okay if he sees Minhyuk like this the first time after their fight. He didn't thought about if Minhyuk even wants to see him or more importantly if he still had feelings. All that wasn't important. Hyunwoo thought about Minhyuk and his well-being.

He turned the keys over and started his car, he drove in shock but still very safe to the hospital.

361\. Hyunwoo got out of the car and rushed inside the hospital, too worried to greet anyone working there.

361\. It must be on the 3rd floor. Quickly he took the stairs until he reached the meant floor and searched for the room.

361\. _This must be it_.

Hyunwoo again looked at the number on the door, then to the door handle. He slowly and steadily reached for it, pushed it down and hesitantly entered the room. The first thing he heard was a slow beeping sound. His eyes immediately searching for the bed, for his Minhyuk. His eyes widened as he caught the side of his always so strong sunshine boyfriend. He'd never seen him like this. So hurt and vulnerable.

Hyunwoo silently closed the door, walked closer to the bed and studied Minhyuk's face. His hair was pulled back because of a bandage, on the left side on his forehead was a huge plaster. The left side in general looked really harassed. It was colored in unusual yellow, green, purple and blue tones and he spot some stitches on the top corner of his eye. Grabbing a chair Hyunwoo sat down, right next to Minhyuk. He searched for his hand and gently pushed his under Minhyuk's. He laid his other hand on the younger's. He couldn't see much of Minhyuk's body, because the blanket prevented him from seeing. Looking in his lovers face again, reality and realization hit Hyunwoo hard, forcing tears into his eyes. Since the phone call Hyunwoo didn't and didn't want to believe what the doctor told him. Not even in his worst nightmares he could've imagined this. Not even his worst enemies he would've ever wished this. How could it happen to the most generous and kindest person he met. How could it happen to Lee Minhyuk, the man he loved an cherished like no other. He felt a tear running down his cheek. He wanted to turn back time. He wanted to save Minhyuk and if not that he wanted to switch places. Why wasn't he there to protect him. Why in times like this, when he never heard anything about Minhyuk. Why even Minhyuk? Why him...

His head turned heavy, tears now running more and more. Hyunwoo shut his eyes and slowly faced downwards. He didn't remember the last time he cried like this. He felt miserable. He felt guilty. It was unfair. What should he do.

“...-unwoo..?” he heard a quiet but very familiar still raspy voice. He looked up with eyes drenched in tears, straight into Minhyuk's eyes. He couldn't help but smile. He loosened one hand from the younger's and gently cupped Minhyuk's healthier looking cheek.

_“Thank god...”_


	2. Rise and shine

4:30am - waking up

As Hyunwoo reached for Minhyuks cheek, it didn't take long for Minhyuk to start crying as well.  
"It's okay Minhyuk. I'm here. You're safe"  
He watched as Minhyuk closed is eyes again, sobbing slightly, as he layed his head against Hyunwoo's warm palm. Hyunwoo himself was in shock, but he needed to calm the younger.  
He began slowly caressing Minhyuks cheek with his thumb, carefully.  
"Does it hurt...? Should I ask for a nurse?" Hyunwoo could notice a 'no' as Minhyuk shook his head ever so slightly.

Hyunwoo pushed his chair a bit closer to the bed and took his hand back. What should he do... he never saw his sunshine like this. Of course he'd seen him cry or be in pain from accidentally cutting himself, but this was so different. He looked down, to Minhyuks right hand he still hold with his and felt Minhyuk grabbing it weakly. 

The sobs faded away little by little, which made hyunwoo look up to minhyuk again. "You're okay Minhyuk. You should rest well and sleep a bit, okay?" Without thinking he leaned to Minhyuk, kissing his cheek carefully. 

Pulling back, his lover already had his eyes closed again and drifting off to sleep.  
Hyunwoo leaned back into his chair, letting a heavy sigh out. He felt so helpless. What should he do...  
Why did Minhyuk start crying immediately as he woke up if he wasn't in pain. Maybe he remembered the accident... at least that is what hyunwoo hopes. The bandage around minhyuks head does worry him.

As time flew by and it seemed like Minhyuk really was in deep sleep, Hyunwoo allowed himself to take a nap. Still holding Minhyuks hand in his.

Hyunwoo woke up from his nap multiple times to check on his Minhyuk. From time to time Minhyuk stirred uncomfortably because of some wounds bugging him, but every time hyunwoo caressed him back into his deep sleep. One time he actually called the nurse, as Minhyuk woke up in pain, to get him new pain killers.  
At that time Minhyuk wasn't really conscious but also not unconscious, a weird mix. Hyunwoo calmed Minhyuk down, until the medicine seemed to work and he was getting quiet again. 

In conclusion, it was a rough night.

 

10:21 am

Hyunwoo woke up once again, with a feeling he couldn't sleep anymore. So he checked on the still sleeping Minhyuk, who seemed okay... for now.  
He got up and got himself a cup of coffee, hesitating before going in minhyuks room again, pulling his phone out. Checking his messages, he missed a few from hoseok who sounds worried about Minhyuk. He updated his coworker and friend quickly about the situation and apologised for not noticing his messages.

Then he called his boss and asked for all the time off he could get, to help Minhyuk through this. Luckily his boss is understanding and will make it work.

Just hanging up and sipping on his coffee, hyunwoo noticed a nurse exiting minhyuks room. He raised an eyebrow, while putting his phone in his pocket again and entered the room.

He looked directly at minhyuk, who was already searching for him it seems.  
Hyunwoo gave him a warm smile and settled down on his chair again "Hey sunshine".  
"Don't call me that" minhyuk responded with a slight chuckle.  
Which was shocking for hyunwoo as he only remembered Minhyuk sobbing into his palm and waking up in pain in the middle of the night. He seemed too well for his situation.

"You... how are you?" Hyunwoo asked hesitantly.

"Mh..? I would say.. I'm okay. The nurse just gave me meds and explained a bit and... yea"

Hyunwoo was concerned, now he noticed the exhaustion in minhyuks voice, who tries to sound like his normal energetic self.  
But hyunwoo knew him too well. Minhyuk was always like this. Never showed his vulnerable side, was cheerful all day no matter what was actually going on inside him. Even now he tried to just cover it up, even though it's just the two of them and he is clearly in bad condition.

"Hello? Earth to hyunwoo?"  
Hyunwoo blinked and looked at minhyuk, he must have zoned out.  
"Good to know you're still the same." Minhyuk said with an honest weak smile.  
So Hyunwoo gave him his innocent smile as well.  
"I asked since when you're sitting here"  
"Oh.. I got the call at 3 am I think and then I rushed to the hospital. That's also kinda when you first woke up..."  
"Oh. Yeah I remember.."

An awkward silence filled the room. Hyunwoo sipping on his cup of coffee, trying to think of anything that would break this silence.  
But the only thing he could think of was...

"What happened?"  
Minhyuk gave him a hurt look "from.. what I can recall, I was not the one causing whatever happened there. I think"  
He sounded unsure, maybe he can't remember what really happened and hyunwoo wouldn't push it any further now.  
So he just nodded in response.

And there was the awkward silence again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been years since I uploaded this fic, huh...? Well sry about that haha.  
> This is a kinda short chapter as well oopsie  
> But university is killing me once again.  
> Hopefully I can find some time to write more.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first try on fanfics and stuff. So I apologize if it lacks in multiple ways, hehe. Also english is not my first language but I tried my best.
> 
> I want this fic to last longer than only this chapter, so please keep on reading in the future if you like my idea~   
> Anyways, thanks so much for reading I really appreciate it and pls let showhyuk rise again! We srsly need more showhyuk fics 
> 
> And pls also let me know what you think in the comments!


End file.
